1. Field of the Invention
The invention related to an electronic device, and in particularly to an unlocking method for the electronic device to switch the electronic device from a locking mode to an unlocking mode.
2. Description of Prior Art
Following the development of semiconductor industry, the function of electronic devices becomes stronger each day. Because of the stronger function and human-based interface, these electronic devices are called intellectual electronic device in the market.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a prior art electronic device. The intellectual electronic device 1 (referred to as the electronic device 1 hereinafter) now mainly has a large size touchable display monitor 11, and a number of control buttons 12. User can complete most operations through the touchable display monitor 11, so the electronic device 1 is generally provided with few control buttons 12.
Because of the convenience of the touchable display monitor 11, the normal unlocking method by using the control button 12 is replaced with a new unlocking method by using the touchable display monitor 11. As shown in FIG. 1, the electronic device 1 displays an unlocking bar 111 on the display monitor 11, and the unlocking bar 111 shows an unlocking instructions for user. User can touch the unlocking bar 111 and slide on it toward a certain direction indicated by the unlocking instructions of the unlocking bar 111, and the electronic device 1 can be unlocked successfully.
The electronic device 1 includes a plurality of hardware components therein, some hardware components other than the display monitor 11 and the control button 12 can also be designed to unlock the electronic device 1. However, most of the users used to unlock the intellectual electronic device by using the display monitor 11 (for example, use the unlocking bar 111), it is hard to provide a new unlocking method in market by using another hardware components in the electronic device 1 without changing user's habit of operating.